Tag Your It Gone Wrong
by MiRixiChan
Summary: What happens if Hidan and a certain someone was playing tag your it. Hidan was it and this certain person had to find him. Read on to find out! HidaXOc. My first LEMON one shot. NO FLAMES PLEASE


Hello everybody ! I'm back ! As you can see this is my first HidaXOc lemon. I was inspired just to write this because the idea just came out of nowhere . Hopefully i didn't steal anybodies idea and I hope you guys like it!

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do **__**NOT **__**own **__**ANY **__**Naruto characters. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be so evil, all of the Akatsuki members would still be alive( well most of them such as Deidara ,Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Nagato etc) and Sakura wouldn't be a whore pinning after Sasuke and much**** more. ^_^**_

* * *

><p>"Hidan-kun, tag you're it and you can't catch me!" Shizuka said as she raced across the forest and farther away from the Akatsuki base and Hidan. Hidan just smirked and disappeared in a flash. After a few minutes, Shizuka stopped running when she noticed she can't feel Hidan chakra anymore. Unknowingly to her, Hidan was way up in a tree just watching her. "Hidan-kun!" shouted out his name. She began walking around trying to search for him. She even went as far as to look under a rock. "Hidan-kun, come back your children misses you. I miss you!" Shizuka exaggerated. Chuckling silently Hidan kept himself hidden. After a few more minutes of searching for Hidan, Shizuka just sat down against a tree heaving. Hidan looked down from his perch in the tree and watched Shizuka's slightly revealing breast go up and down. Instantly, Hidan became hard from the sight. Sighing slowly got up and was getting ready to walk back to the base when a figure pinned her against a tree.<p>

Looking up, she was met with distinctive hungry fuchsia eyes. Before she can't say something, Hidan crashed his lips onto hers. He started licking and biting at her lower lip. Opening her mouth for him, Hidan stuck his tongue into her sweet cavern and they began to battle for dominance. Hidan won and bit her bottom lip. Shizuka moaned in pain and pleasure. Moving down to her neck, he began nibbling and sucking on every area leaving a trail of hickies while making irregular patterns under her fish-netted stomach.

Moving his hand up her stomach, he made his way up to her chest. He lifted up her shirt to reveal perfect sized breast that were round and hard. Bending down he made his hot breath caress her left pink and perky nipple and watched as it hardened. He then lowered his mouth on her nipple and suckled on it like a hungry new born child who wants milk while playing with her right breast. A few minutes later he did the same thing to its twin. Exhaling softly from the sensation, she opened up his Akatsuki cloak and her hands grazed up and down his toned stomach. Slowly Hidan's hands left her breast and pulled down her skirt and shorts revealing a lacy black thong. Standing at his full height he gazed into Shizuka pure cyan eyes glazed over in lust. While keeping eye contact, he pulled her thong down before licking down her stomach to her weeping sex. Still keeping eye contact, he gave her womanhood a long and slow lick. "Oh! Hidan!" Shizuka cried. She always tasted heavenly….. He could lick, slurp, and eat her for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He licked circles on her clit, earning him another moan, and nibbled on it gently. To make it even more enjoyable stuck a finger into her opening. Moaning loudly, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure.

"Open your fucking eyes and look at me Zuka-chan." Hidan said while caressing one of her hip piercings. Opening her eyes she was met with his eyes full of animalistic lust. When Hidan saw Shizuka open her eyes he added another fingers and sped up the process. Taking out his fingers he stuck his tongue into her and ravishingly ate her out. To go in deeper he grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders before eating her out rather violently. Caught off guard and having the breath knocked out of her, Shizuka quickly used her chakra strings and wrapped them around the tree so she wouldn't fall from Hidan's vicious attack on her lower regions. "Ahhh Hidannn." Shizuka cried out loud. "Yes Zuka-chan?"

"I want you now Hidan."

"What do you mean you want me now Zuka-chan?"said playfully before using his thumb to rub her clitoris."

"Hidan you know what I want"

"No I don't bitch" Hidan replied with a smug expression on his face.

"Yes you do, you damn bastard!"

"I have no clue bitch you need to tell me"

"I want you to shove your fucking cock in my wet cunt instead of your fucking fingers and tongue!" Shizuka practically yelled sexually frustrated. Giving her womanhood one last lick, he stands up dropping her legs, pants and underwear in the process revealing his erection. Gasping at how he big he was, Shizuka was getting ready to grasp his manhood when Hidan stopped her.

"Zuka-chan I don't want you to fucking pleasure me at the moment. I want to pleasure you" Hidan whispered into her ear. Nodding Shizuka released the chakra strings and wrapped her around his neck. "You know Hidan you don't have to hold back since we did it many times before.."

"Who said I was?" before prodding his erection against her opening teasing her.

"Put it in already you sadistic bastard!" Shizuka growled at him.

"Beg for it you bitch." Hidan said smirking evilly.

"I'm not gonna beg Hidan." Shizuka glared.

"Well you better or else you're not gonna get anything from me for a month." Hidan said while using his erected cock to play with her little clit. Holding in a moan continued to snarl and glare at Hidan.

"Well what is the magic word Zuka-chan?" Hidan grinned.

"Please." Shizuka mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Did you say no?" Hidan teased.

"I said please you fucker!" Shizuka shouted.

"That's all you had to say" Hidan replied before grabbing onto her legs, wrapping them around his waist before shoving himself into her. Feeling her walls tighten around him, he groaned and buried his head into her neck before thrusting into her again and again.

"Oh my fucking Jashin Zuka-chan you're so fucking tighter than before. I can hardly move." Shizuka just purred sexily in his ear before saying "That's what happens when you deny me for almost 2 months." Smirking Hidan simply said "I should do it more often." before speeding up. All Shizuka could do was moan. Each moan getting louder and louder until they started turning into screams. Digging her claw like nails into his back she urged him to go faster and harder.

"Damn it, you horny bitch. If I go any fucking faster I may hurt you." Hidan said while grunting from his efforts. "I don't give a fuck Hidan. Fuck me as hard as you can right now." Shizuka said in ecstasy.

"Alright, but you asked for it." Hidan replied. Following her request he went harder and faster like a animalistic beast. Soon blood was dripping down her thighs but she didn't care since she was a masochist. The tree started shaking from the impact and soon broke in half letting the couple fall with it. As they fall Hidan still kept on going before biting her neck. Feeling her back rub and scratches against the tree bark moaned in pain. After a few minutes of endless pounding, grunting, moaning, and screaming Shizuka finally said

"Ahh Hidan I think I'm gonna come" She purred into his ear. "Then fucking come for me Zuka-chan. You know you want to." Hidan said against her neck huskily. With that said Hidan felt her walls convulsing and tightening before she came screaming his name. Grunting he came with her.

"Zuka-chan?" Hidan said while completely on top of her.

"Yes?" Shizuka replied sexually satisfied.

"Tag your it." Hidan said chuckling before disappearing leaving a disheveled looking Shizuka. Huffing Shizuka got up, fixed her clothes and went to look for Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahah . How was that guys? Was it sexy? *wiggles eyebrows* <strong>

**Hidan: hell yea it was. I finally got myself some ass after who knows how long**

**Me: Shut up Hidan _ before I delete you out of it and put Deidara in the story instead.**

**Deidara: Don't shut up Hidan keep talking.**

**Hidan: *silent***

**Me: Sorry Deidei-chan since Hidan kept quiet you can't be in it. But don't worry I'll come up with a story with you in it.**

**Deidara: * goes in a corner and sulks* T_T"**

**Me: Lmao. Anyway guys thank you for reading and have a Merry Christmas weekend or what so ever if you celebrate it.**


End file.
